Never change
by Nahilanyla Joanne Davidson
Summary: We all know what happend the last day of middle skol. here's what happend over the summer!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I DON'T OWN LIZZIE MCGURIE! THIS IS MY FIRST LIZZIE FIC SO DON'T GET MAD! R/R!  
  
"YOU DID WHAT??!!??!!" Miranda screamed into the phone.  
  
"I kissed him when they took the class picture." Lizzie repeated.  
  
"You ARE kidding me right? I mean you and Gordo? That's just. I can't even think about it!"  
  
"Well you had to see what he wrote in my yearbook! It totally made me change how I feel about him."  
  
"What did he write then?"  
  
"He wrote 'Lizzie- You rock, don't ever change. Only I mean it.'"  
  
"WOW!"  
  
"That's what I said"  
  
"Lizzie, it's time for dinner" Jo McGuire called.  
  
"OK MOM! Miranda, I have to go ok! Talk to ya later BYE!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
-click- 


	2. chapter2

A/N: I DON'T OWN LIZZIE MCGURIE! THIS IS MY FIRST LIZZIE FIC SO DON'T GET MAD! It will take me a while to get chapters up because I now have limited comp. time! Report cards do that sometimes! R/R!  
  
During dinner Lizzie couldn't help thinking about what had happened that day. And she was also thinking about what this really meant. 'So does this mean I like Gordo? Or was I just being nice because He likes me? But what if that's just what he means and he doesn't really like me?' While she was thinking Lizzie didn't realize she was just playing with her food and not eating it.  
  
"Lizzie, don't play with your food eat it!"  
  
'Oh no! Mom might go into her "there are starving people in China" speech!' "I'm sorry mom! I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Well Lizzie the only thing you should be thinking about is finishing that dinner. There are starving people in China that would love to have what's on your plate because they have no food. So you should be so thankful that your father has a good job, and can get us food!"  
  
"Yes Mom." 'Great she said "Be thankful" too! I didn't know thinking at the table was illegal!'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Gordo's house he was reading the paper. There was a section in it every Thursday telling you what was going on over the weekend. He came across something he found interesting.  
  
"'The Teen Scene Night Club' Presents:  
  
The annual end of the school year dance.  
  
FOR 8th GRADERS ONLY! Saturday night 7-11"  
  
'Wow! That seems cool. Maybe.. I should ask Lizzie to the dance!'  
  
An hour went by and Gordo was still just holding the phone trying to call Lizzie.  
  
"Why can't I call her? I've done it a million times before! Why is now any different? Because this time you're asking her to a dance, Gordo." He sighed and began to dial her number. It was ringing.  
  
"Hello" Lizzie said.  
  
"Hey Lizzie it's Gordo!"  
  
"Oh, hey! What's up?" Lizzie flopped down on to her bed.  
  
"Well, nothing much. But I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Ok! Shoot."  
  
"Well there is this dance at "The Teen Scene Night Club" on Friday night. And it's for 8th grades only. And I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"  
  
"Hmm.. I'll have to think about it I've had so many offers" They both laughed at Lizzie's comment. Gordo felt better knowing that she HADN"T been asked.  
  
"Well I hope you find time in your busy schedule for me." They laughed again.  
  
"Well, I've thought about it and I'm going with you! I just don't know how I'll tell Brad Pitt though." She sighed dramatically. They both laughed again.  
  
"Well I'm sure you'll find away."  
  
They stared having one of their normal conversations, but with out Miranda. This was going to be great. 


	3. chapter 3

script language="JavaScript" type="text/javascript" !-- // No rightclick script v.2.5 // (c) 1998 barts1000 // barts1000@aol.com // This script and others available free at   
  
var message="Sorry, that function is disabled.\n\nContents Copyright ©Nahilanyla Joanne Davidson \nMy work is not Public Domain. It is for you to read and nothing more! And should NOT be taken from this site."; // Message for the alert box  
  
// Don't edit below!  
  
function click(e) { if (document.all) { if (event.button == 2) { alert(message); return false; } } if (document.layers) { if (e.which == 3) { alert(message); return false; } } } if (document.layers) { document.captureEvents(Event.MOUSEDOWN); } document.onmousedown=click; // -- /script  
  
A/N: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, or anything associated with it. Sorry it took so long, but here's chapter 3!  
  
Lizzie was up in her room Saturday night getting ready to head out with Gordo. She kept having an underlying thought stuck in her head.  
  
'Is this a date, or is this just two friends going out together on a Saturday night to have a good time. And what if it isn't? What if I'm the only one of us who's thinking this? What is Gordo is thinking this too? What does that mean? Just clam down, Lizzie. After all it's only Gordo, or is it...?'  
  
After a few more minuets Lizzie's mother came upstairs, and knocked at her door.  
  
"Lizzie, Gordo's here."  
  
Mrs. McGuire hears Lizzie give off a little groan, and used that as her cue to go in her room.  
  
"Lizzie, what wrong? You and Gordo have always been such good friends."  
  
"I know, Mom. I'm just kind of confused right now. I don't know what to think about all this."  
  
"What do you mean by 'all this', Lizzie?"  
  
Lizzie told her mother everything she was thinking about before Gordo got there. When she was finished Lizzie's mother nodded her head in understanding.  
  
"Lizzie, it's ok to feel like this when you and a friend start to like each other a little bit as more than friends. You two just go out, and have fun. Try not to worry about what it's labeled and things like that! Ok, sweetie?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Mom."  
  
Lizzie went downstairs, and outside. She walked to the end of her driveway, and got into Gordo's mother's car. She buckled her seat belt, and they were off. 


End file.
